cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Harvey Keitel
Harvey Keitel (1939 - ) Film Deaths *''Taxi Driver[[Taxi Driver (1976)| '(1976)]] [Sport]: Shot in the stomach by Robert De Niro while standing in the doorway of his apartment building; his body is shown again in the montage of the aftermath of Robert's rampage. *Saturn 3' '(1980)' [''Benson/''Hector (voice)]: Playing a dual role; ''Benson is killed by his robot Hector who then decapitates his body. Hector is destroyed when Kirk Douglas detonates explosives strapped to his waist after knocking both of them into a pool *''The Border'' (1982) [Cat]: Crushed to death by a bulldozer blade after Jack Nicholson shoots the bulldozer's tire. (Thanks to Nilescu) *''Two Evil Eyes'' (Due occhi diabolici) (1990) [Roderick Usher]: Accidentally hanged when the rope gets tangled around his neck while he tries to escape through the window. *''The Two Jakes'' (1990) [Julius 'Jake' Berman]: Killed in an explosion. (Thanks to Nick) *''Bad Lieutenant'' (1992) [Lieutenant]: Shot to death by gangsters while sitting in his car. *''Reservoir Dogs[[Reservoir Dogs (1992)| '(1992)]] [Lawrence 'Mr. White' Dimmick]: Shot to death by police after he shoots Tim Roth in the warehouse; we only see Harvey fall out of frame as we hear the shots. (Thanks to Tal) *Point of No Return' (''The Assassin) (1993) [Victor the Cleaner]: Killed in a car crash when his car goes down a hill after he tries to kill Bridget Fonda. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''From Dusk Till Dawn[[From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)| '(1996)]] [Jacob Fuller]: Shot in the head by his son (Ernest Liu) after he turns into a vampire, using a bullet that he had previously blessed. (His face was also half-melted away by a balloon full of holy water.) (Thanks to Joe) *Head Above Water' '(1996)' [''George]: Impaled by a falling scaffold. (Thanks to George) *''Cop Land[[Cop Land (1997)| '(1997)]] [Ray Donlon]: Shot by Sylvester Stallone, then dies shortly afterwards. (Thanks to Germboygel) *Lulu on the Bridge' '(1998)' [''Izzy Maurer]: Shot in the chest by the deranged man in the jazz club he dies shortly afterwards in an ambulance. *''The Grey Zone (2001)'' [SS-Oberscharfuhrer Eric Muhsfeldt]: The text at the end of the film informs us that he was tried and executed for his crimes. *''The Bridge of San Luis Rey'' (2004) [Uncle Pio]: Falls to his death, along with the other travelers, when the bridge collapses. (Thanks to Arben) *''Wrong Turn at Tahoe[[Wrong Turn at Tahoe (2009)| '(2009)]] [Nino]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Miguel Ferrer in Harvey's home; he dies shortly afterwards while taking cover in the bathroom. *Youth (2015)' [''Mick Boyle]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by jumping off the terrace of his hotel room, while Michael Caine sits inside watching; we only see him step onto the ledge before the camera pans over to Michael. (Thanks to Barnaba) *''The Ridiculous 6 (2015) ''[Smiley Harris]: Accidentally decapitated by Rob Schneider when Rob tries to knock him out. (Played for comic effort) Noteworthy Connections *Ex-husband of Lorraine Bracco *Husband of Daphna Kastner Gallery Victor the Cleaner's death.png|Harvey Keitel's death in Point of No Return Harveykeitel.jpg|Harvey Keitel in Taxi Driver Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Keitel, Harvey Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by car accident Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Comedic death scenes Category:People who died in a From Dusk Till Dawn film Category:Actors who died in James Mangold Movies Category:Voice Actors Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Fired Category:Death scenes by burning Category:National Society of Film Critics Award Winners Category:National Society of Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by accidental decapitation Category:Death scenes by accidental hanging Category:Death scenes by melting Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Divorced actors and actresses